Help Me!
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger now 28 is a psychiatrist with a wizarding practice. What occurs when Severus Snape shows up at her office one day? Read to find out! Oh and everyone loves reviews!


A/N: Hi it is me again, I thought now that I have settled into college again, that I would try my hand in writing a new story. I really hope this idea hasnÕt been done before, I do realize that the prospect of Hermione being is a Wizarding Physiatrist is maybe not the first thing that comes to mind from her personality in Cannon. But hey this is my fantasy world, and if you donÕt like it get out! : )   
  
I edited some things to hopefully make it better.  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns Hermione and Severus, I just like to play in their world!  
  
Help Me!  
  
Help me Figure out the difference between Right and wrong Weak and strong Day and night where I belong and Help me Make the right decisions Know which way to turn Lessons to learn Just what my purpose is here -Nick CarterÕs "Help Me"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relationships  
  
Where to begin? I find myself in a very awkward and rather odd position. Not only has my old potions professor shown up at my office, he is here to seek my medical advice. Has hell frozen over, or is this some cruel joke that Harry and Ron are playing on me?   
  
Here I am now 28 years old and 20 years his junior, and he is asking me, the girl he always referred to as silly or arrogant to help him sort out his bloody feelings! DonÕt even get me started on the word arrogant, he should be telling himself that.   
  
So Severus Snape the most feared professor at all of Hogwarts is standing at my door wanting MY help. It was my, and all of Gryffindors, personal belief that the word "help" did not exist in the man's vocabulary.   
  
Perhaps I am being unfair but how can he expect anyoneÕs help after the way he treats those closest to him! Now, after thinking of this, I find myself acting somewhat sympathetic towards him, maybe he really doesnÕt have any friends, or maybe he's just stopped trying.  
  
This is a very interesting prospect, delving into my professorÕs sick and perhaps demented mind and actually help him. This could take weeks, maybe even years depending how much he has hidden away in his psychic. He stands in front of me with his arms crossed and is giving me his famous ominous look waiting for an answer. I can see how much it has hurt his pride, forced, probably by Albus to come to me, the least I can do is let him have a session.  
  
"Ok, I suppose I can help you, but why on earth me? There are several other psychiatrists in the area, or are you not aware?" I say to him while keeping myself busy trying to arrange papers strewn on my desk.  
  
"I am well aware thank you Miss Granger." He said plainly.  
  
"It is Dr. Granger to you." I said half joking.  
  
"My apologies, I did not know a title could make oneÕs head bigger." He sneered back at me.  
  
"DonÕt worry Mr. Snape, your head isnÕt that big, not yet at least." I now openly joke.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not? If not I will be on my way!" His nostrils are flaring, and I am waiting for him to mark my name down on an invisible piece of paper marked "People to shut out" that he keeps on file in his mind.  
  
"Professor, wait, I would be willing to help you as long as you keep your snide remarks to yourself, and realize that we are both adults now. And as an adult, I shall require a certain amount of respect, not only as your doctor, but as a former student."  
  
"Fine, if that is what you wish." He answered and strode out of the doorway into my small, yet homey office.  
  
He gave into easily, something was defiantly bothering him. This should be a truly eye opening experience.   
  
*~*  
  
"What is that?" Severus Snape questioned as I pulled out a small black box.  
  
"Oh, this is my recording quill, donÕt worry it isnÕt like Rita SkeeterÕs, it only records the truth." I said as I opened the box and pulled out the sterling silver quill.  
  
"Why do you need that? I donÕt think that is necessary." He asked defensively.  
  
"Oh by all means, if you donÕt trust my medical opinion, please donÕt let the door hit you on the arse." I say to shut him up.  
  
"Fine, where should I sit, or do you prefer I stand?" He asked as he walked closer to my desk.  
  
"I prefer that you make yourself as comfortable as possible, so whatever you prefer."  
  
"Fine, how is here?" He asked as he pointed to the maroon velvet couch I had sitting underneath the window.  
  
"Fine, fine, letÕs get started shall we? Where do you want to begin?" I asked looking at him lying on the couch as tense as I have ever seen a man before.  
  
"ArenÕt you the one supposed to be telling me what to talk about?"  
  
"No, not necessarily, where do you feel you are having the most trouble with? Love, fear, death, maybe perhaps guilt? Just pick a place, and we will go from there."  
  
"Well, first of all I came here because Albus as asked me to talk to someone other than him about my past, if my job werenÕt on the line because of this I probably would still be sitting in the dungeons preparing lesson plans.   
  
There are certain things that have happened in my life, in which I canÕt recall what happened. It is almost as if I had a memory charm put on me." He started off.  
  
A memory charm, that is odd, maybe some of the curses used against Voldermort had an effect on his brain. On the other hand from Muggle Psychology, I have learned that people tend to push bad memories into their subconscious. To be sure I better scan him for memory charms, or reside of any brain altering curses.  
  
"Sir, I would like to, at your approval, scan you for residue of any brain altering curses or charms."  
  
"Fine, and your not my student any more, and I am now your.. patient. You may call me Severus if you wish." He said with a brief pause at the word patient. This must be harder for him than I originally thought.  
  
"All right Severus. Please do try and relax, youÕre as stiff as a wooden board, I am not going to hurt you." I walked over to where he was laying, I could hear his breath quicken, and his pulse was visible from his veins in his elongated neck. I reach down to touch his face in order to activate the screening spell. He pulls away. Why? What on earth happened to him that he would want anyone touching him?  
  
"Severus, please!" I ask more firmly. I lay my fingertips gently on his cheek. He flinches, and I notice that he immediately closed his eyes. My facial features soften; I begin to feel that perhaps he is human after all.  
  
After touching the key points on his body, his hands, feet, and face I find no use of any mind altering spells of any sort. This interests me, how could someone just forget what had happen to them at certain periods of their life. I must remember this in later sessions.  
  
"All done Severus, you can open your eyes now." I say as he slowly flickers his soft black lashes and focuses on my face.  
  
"If you are done, please, back away, I do not like my personal space invaded by anyone!" He snapped. Interesting, perhaps something physical or maybe even sexual happened to him. But when and why?  
  
"That must make having relationships difficult. Tell me, what is the longest period of time you have committed to another person."  
  
"Well I was with Voldermort for 3 years, and then of course Albus since before the PotterÕs death." He said matter of factly.  
  
"So are you saying you were in an intimate relationship with these men? If so, that is fine, but just so we are clear." I ask, understanding that he did not get the full grasp of my question.  
  
"Of course not Miss Granger! Who on earth do you think I am?" He asked now sitting up, staring at me with anger raging in his eyes.  
  
"Sit back down now! It was a simple question Severus, but I do realize that perhaps my question was not exactly clear. Please, just answer the question." I say. I feel a headache coming on, and I am sensing so does Snape.   
  
"If you are so instant on knowing the truth, I have been with no one." I think realizing how that sounded, he added very quickly:  
  
"For a long period of time! I have been with several women, but it has never been much." He stated.  
  
This was going easier than I thought, Snape actually trusts me with this information, and trust my opinion; this is defiantly new for him, but will help him in the long run.  
  
"So how long would you say your longest intimate relationship was?"  
  
"What on earth does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I merely want to see how you deal with sexual relationships. You can tell a lot about a person by the way they deal with relationships."  
  
"Fine, I would say the longest relation I have had, would be," He paused and cleared his throat. "Two days." He said softly.  
  
"Two days? Ok, when you were with these women I presume that you had sexual intercourse?" I ask, still my mind dwells on the fact that he has never had a relationship longer than two days! Two days is not a relationship that is more like a one night stand.  
  
"Yes, on occasion, Voldermort would ask us to choose a woman for the evening, and she satisfied me for a month. I have never one to get close to people."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"If I knew I wouldnÕt be here Dr. Granger!"  
  
"You donÕt remember anything, or any reason that would cause you flinch when people touch you?"  
  
"I already said I didnÕt, can we get off it?" He said getting angry again.  
  
He is so high strung. Maybe for our next session I will give him a relaxant. Maybe then we can begin to get to the root of the problem. I canÕt figure anything out until he trusts me completely. This whole time his eyes go from me to the door, back to me. It is as if he thinks I am magically passing this confidential information about my old Potions professor to Harry or Ron, his worst enemies, now that Voldermort is gone.   
  
Oh look at the time it has already been an hour, well I hope next session will go better, that is if he comes back.  
  
"Well, Severus I have another patient in five minutes. When would you like to come back again?" I said standing behind my desk.  
  
"HowÕs tomorrow? Albus says that I canÕt teach until I sort out my feelings. Says I am a danger to students. I swear, blow up at one student and get put in psychiatric care."  
  
"What did you do to that student? You didnÕt kill him did you?" I asked as my eyes enlarged.  
  
"Oh yes, assume that just because he was a death eater that he intends to kill anyone that gets in his way." He said annoyed.  
  
"Would you please stop referring to yourself in the third person? I am sorry I didnÕt mean to assume. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell me what happened. How is five oÕclock for you?"  
  
"I suppose, Until 5, Dr. Granger." He turned to walk towards the door. The whirls back around to face me.  
  
"And donÕt think for a moment that I will be amused if anyone finds out that a Slytherin is seeking a GryffindorÕs help!" And with that he was out my door, and I find myself rummaging through my cabinet looking for the wizarding Advil!   
  
Well that is it. I hope you liked it so far. Please I really need reviews to get me writing! So please take that extra second to drop me a line! Thanks! - Heather 


End file.
